The invention deals with a configuration for connecting flat components of relatively slight thickness along their narrow circumferential sides, components that can be manufactured simply and durably, while the adhesive employed to glue the elements according to the invention is preapplied at the factory, so that there is no laborious application of glues to the connecting elements on site. This also assures that the intended quantity of glue is always precisely maintained.